leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mallow's Tsareena/Anime
Prior to the , Mallow and her mother met Tsareena as a in the forest behind the Pokémon School. Mallow's mother then Bounsweet for her daughter to keep so she wouldn't be lonely. Tsareena debuted as a Bounsweet in Alola to New Adventure! alongside her . Bounsweet accompanied Mallow on her tour of the Pokémon School for and , happily sharing her pleasant for them to enjoy. She later watched several s battle . In First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, Bounsweet was attacked by a , who was attracted to her scent and mistook her for a fruit. Bounsweet quickly responded to the attack, deflecting the Rowlet multiple times with ease before it tired itself out. In A Seasoned Search!, Bounsweet helped Ash and Mallow lure in and subsequently follow a wild to the Melemele Meadow, so that they could collect the Nectar necessary for the food Mallow was trying to perfect. However, soon after finding the meadow, they were attacked by , who tried to steal the Nectar for themselves. In order to save everyone, Bounsweet attacked Team Rocket and proceeded to evolve into . This allowed it to recover the stolen Nectar, free Ash and Mallow, and defeat Team Rocket. In When Regions Collide!, Steenee was used in a against Misty's Psyduck alongside Lana's Popplio. Steenee started the battle with while Popplio quickly followed with . Psyduck then counterattacked with . Popplio then created a water balloon, absorbing the Water Gun, which it then launched at the Duck Pokémon, trapping it inside. Misty commanded Psyduck to use , but Psyduck didn't respond. Steenee then attacked with another Magical Leaf, breaking the balloon and causing Psyduck land on its head, giving it a headache. This allowed Psyduck to successfully use Confusion, but before it could do anything more to its opponents, told Psyduck to put Popplio and Steenee down, saying that they had had enough. In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Steenee was among those used to fight Lusamine's , , and , which were under 's control, to allow Ash to save Lusamine. Going up against Milotic, Steenee countered its attack with . Lilligant then made her dance with , but Ash's Litten and Rowlet released her from the dance, joining the fight. In the next episode, Steenee emitted her own Sweet Scent to lure Rowlet back to her. She then launched Rowlet into the air with her Double Slap, and asked Mallow to throw her up as well. Steenee kicked Rowlet back towards the ground, and, combined with Rowlet's high-speed attack, they used a move Lana dubbed "Rowlaunch" on Lilligant. The attack angered Lilligant, causing it to charge up its attack, but Litten interrupted the move with . Although Lilligant appeared to have been defeated by this move, Nihilego made it get back up and continue battling. The battle ended when Ash and Pikachu performed to defeat Nihilego. In All They Want to Do is Dance Dance!, in preparation for the PokéDance class set up by , Steenee was taught a dance called the "Alola Hula" by Anela's Oricorio. When the day of the dance class finally came, Steenee stepped away from the others to do some last-minute practice. Due to this, she failed to notice how all of the humans and the rest of the Pokémon present stepped into what turned out to be a pair of cage traps set up by Team Rocket. Noticing that Steenee was still free, Team Rocket fired a net at her, binding her arms and sepals. When accidentally revealed that the cages have a weak point at the top, Mallow told Steenee to attack it. With her sepals and hands binded by the net, Steenee had to resort to using her feet in order to attack the weak point. While doing this, Steenee unexpectedly learned , which immediately triggered her evolution into . After evolving, Tsareena demonstrated her increased leg strength by using on Meowth and breaking the cages open with ease. After Team Rocket had been carried away by , Mallow happily greeted her newly evolved partner, who proceeded to perform a new, enhanced version of "Rowlauch" with Rowlet. In Securing the Future!, Tsareena joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . In SM130, Mallow used Tsareena in her battle against during the first round of the Manalo Conference, going up against her . Despite a type advantage, Tsareena, as a less experienced battler, was forced to stay defensive most of the time. After she took damage from Primarina's super-effective , Mallow attempted to recall her and forfeit the match to save her from further harm, but Tsareena refused to go back into her . Lana told Mallow that Tsareena wanted to keep on fighting by her side, reminding Mallow of the times she had shared with her partner, and decided to respect her wish to continue battling. With their connection stronger than ever before, Mallow and Tsareena were able to execute a successful . However, Lana countered this by having Primarina use , with the two Z-Moves canceling each other out. Tsareena was then defeated by an from Primarina, ending Mallow's run in the Manalo Conference. Mallow's Tsareena/Anime/Personality and characteristics|Personality and characteristics Mallow's Tsareena/Anime/Moves used|Moves used